


To Be Needed

by French_Writings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I actually had to do a bunch of recovery work, Langst, M/M, Oneshot, and it's angst throughout, i don't really do tags, i thought i had accidentally deleted this, im sorry, its fluff at the end, its shitty writing fyi, so i guess that counts for something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Writings/pseuds/French_Writings
Summary: "They don't need you. Not if you aren't useful."These were the words that echoed throughout Lance's head daily. So Lance trains at night. To become better. To become useful.. But training doesn't always go as planned.





	To Be Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Just some langst for your soul.  
> Based on: [This post](http://foxyteah.tumblr.com/post/158830933666/another-langst-scenario)
> 
>  
> 
> It jumps right into the action.

He groaned in pain as he tried to lift himself off the floor. He felt another waft of pain throughout his wound and stopped. "No." He grit his teeth. "I have to get up. I have to get stronger." He pulled himself up with a grunt and began once again. Scope the target, aim for any weak points, any chink in the armor.

He pulled the trigger, the laser bullet almost silently passing through the air, launching itself into his training partner, a sparring bot.

"Next level." He breathed, readying his bayard once again. This time, his number of targets doubled, in both number and power. He aimed at one of the furthest targets. He readied his hand on the trigger, only to dodge and attack from one of the closer ones. A burn mark was left on the floor, just inches away from where he was just positioned. He shot it down, along with the two behind it. He jumped to the left as another laser came his way.

"HOLY SH-" He threw a hand over his mouth. New waves of pain had erupted through his leg. He fell to the ground in pain, struggling to clear his mind. Of course this would happen. It's a sign he should give up on trying. Tears filled his eyes. The pain was overwhelming, and the fact that it was 2 am did nothing to reassure him. He stayed on the floor for a few minutes, attempting to make sense of what had happened to his leg. One glimpse at it told him it wasn't okay. His knee was mangled, in a sense of how his kneecap was no longer where it was meant to be.

In a panic, he tried to stand, only to fall on his already pained knee. His hand automatically camped onto his face as he held back a scream. There was no way for him to get help without crawling to the nearest paladin's room. He had no choice. No choice but to crawl to Keith's room and ask for help. He winced as he re-positioned himself, using all of his upper body strength to make his way out the door and into the hall, his bayard laying forgotten back in the training room.

 

 

* * *

 

A loud tapping sound woke Keith up from his light sleep. He turned his head towards the faint outline of the door. A quiet mumble, one barely audible through the door, spoke. 

"H-Hey buddy. I don't really want to disturb your sleep or anything, but I ran into a tiny problem-not that it's a big deal or anything-but if you could help me that would be great."

Keith wasn't buying that statement. Not when it was said so jokingly. It was probably just Lance messing with him. He placed his head back on the pillow, ignoring the boy outside his room. There was a silence that lasted 5 minutes, before Lance knocked again.

"Fine. I'm coming." Keith got out of the bed, and made his way to the door. "This better be good be-" He looked down at Lance's form. He was lying on the floor, one leg dragging behind him, tears in his eyes. "Lance. What the fuck happened to you?"

Lance plastered a painfully fake smile on his face. "I just fell. Nothing too bad."

Keith was not going to buy that. "What? You-You fell? How did a fall cause this. Look at you. Your pant leg is singed for fucks sake."

Lance just looked down at the floor. "I-I was training." His voice shook, tears hit the floor. "I-I just wanted to be like you guys. I mean, You all have something you're good at. Pidge is this amazing hacker, and a computer genius. Allura is a damn princess, and a great pilot, Hunk is as loyal as they come, and you. You're a great fucking pilot, a great leader, and even better at close combat that anyone else here. Then there's me. I am just this useless piece of the puzzle. I can't pilot like you, I can't fight right, and sure as hell I can't hit a target fast enough." He sniffled, looking up at Keith.

Keith's eyes softened as they met Lance's tear filled ones. "Lance I-"

"Never mind. Forget it. Sorry for bothering you with my issues." Lance attempted to stand up once again, only to fall back to the ground in pain. 

"Lance. Stop." Keith crouched down to Lance. "Let me see your leg."

Lance adjusted himself to allow Keith to properly see his leg.

"So doc, am I gonna live?" Lance joked, followed by a hiss of pain. Keith had touched Lance's leg, right at the knee.

"You dislocated it. I have to put it back in the proper place. Don't scream." Keith said, analyzing the injury.

Lance blinked at him. He had no time to respond before he felt intense pain in his knee. It took all of him not to scream. Keith wasn't gentle when he put Lance's kneecap back in place, but it had still worked.

"You good?"

Lance nodded, still in shock. He tried to get up, finding that it was still painful, but more bearable than before. He felt himself start to fall, and his hand reached for the first thing it could find for support. Keith.

"You good?" Keith had grabbed onto Lance. His hand just barely brushing Lance's hair.

"Yeah. I'm good, I'm just gonna head to the healing pods." Keith would have been assured, had it not been for the slight wince that lance showed when he took a step forward, and the fact that he was slowly falling. Keith managed to grab him before he fell completely onto the floor.

"No. You're not good. You just fell." Keith slung Lance's arm around his shoulders and began to walk him to the healing pods.

* * *

Lance stumbled out of the healing pod, tripping on the body in front of it. He fell flat on said body and someone across the room started laughing. A bright flash told him a picture had been taken, but he didn't care. Whatever he had landed on was comfy, and smelled good. The body groaned and shifted, causing Lance to fall to the floor beside it. He groaned and looked at who was beside him. His black mullet was spread across the floor, and his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. Lance scrambled backwards, back hitting the healing pod just as Keith sat up.

"Holy shit. Lance. Are you okay, you look like you just saw a ghost."

Lance looked down as he felt his face heat up. Keith looked really cute when he was sleeping. Not even cute, drop dead gorgeous. "Y-Yeah I'm fine. All healed. Perfectly fine." He made eye contact with Keith, quickly looking away afterwards.

"Hey Lance. Why were you in a healing pod? And why was Keith with you?" Pidge made their presence known and the boys practically flew apart. Pidge laughed, holding up her phone. "Don't worry, I have photos." She quickly pocketed her phone. "But really, why were you in a healing pod?"

Lance looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with Pidge. Keith gave him a concerned glance before looking at Pidge. "We were sparring last night and he hit the ground too hard. We were thinking he might have a concussion so we decided to heal it." Pidge gave keith a skeptical look, but didn't ask any further questions.

"Allura was getting everyone together for training, but since you already seemed to have done that, she might let it slide."

"Thanks Pidge." Keith said, glancing at Lance.

"I didn't do anything." They said as they left the room, heading to the control room, no doubt to hack the surveillance system to figure out what really happened.

It was silent for a few minutes, until Lance broke it. "Thanks man. I really appreciate it. I mean. Really. Thank you. Sorry I had to drag you into this mess."

Keith was slightly confused by the apology. "Lance, I am the leader, and you, my right hand man. I am here for you for whatever you need. You don't need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong. You are a strong person, and the best damn sharpshooter we could have." Keith moved closer to Lance. "You are perfect, a perfect Paladin and a perfect person. Even if you flirt with everyone but me." Lance looked up at him with a slight smile, tears streaming down his face. In one quick movement, Lance had launched himself onto Keith, and had pulled him into a hug. "Are you from space, because that body's out of this world."

Keith looked away, attempting to hide a blush. "Without you, life is a broken pencil. Pointless." Keith attempted to pull his hands over his red face, but Lance stopped him. They made eye contact and blushed, turning their heads away.

"Paladins, you need to be tr-" Allura stopped mid sentence. The boys didn't seem to hear her, too far gone in their own world. She silently left, leaving the two to their own.

 

 

**I leave the rest to your imagination.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if anything is ooc or weird. I have never actually written a full-out fan fiction, much less angst. I tend to just write a few headcannons here and there, maybe a bit of fan art in between. Also, I apologize for how fast things speed up, I just wanted to get the idea down. Just know I tried and know people will enjoy what I have wrote.  
> Edit: I also want to apologize to anyone reading the end and believing that I made it seem like a slight relationship got Lance over his insecurities right away, which was not my intentions. I feel like it made Lance sink deeper into his original state, thus the joking and messing around.


End file.
